5 formas para enamorarte
by ukime-sama
Summary: 1.-Llamar tu atención por medio de burlas 2.- Mirarte intensamente hasta que me mires 3- Acosarte hasta que entiendas que eres mía 4.- Darte celos hasta que te molestes 5.-Y si el 4to paso no funciona, te ignoraré hasta que me busques. One-shot


**5 Formas de enamorarte**

**1.-Llamar tu atención por medio de burlas 2.- Mirarte intensamente hasta que me mires 3- Acosarte hasta que entiendas que eres mía 4.- Darte celos hasta que te molestes 5.-Y si el 4to paso no funciona, te ignoraré hasta que me busques. One-shot**

¡Hola! Bueno, esta historia estaba predestinada para otra categoría, pero decidí hacerla original, ¡Espero les gusten! ¡Esta historia es únicamente de mi propiedad, por favor, no realizar plagios u adaptaciones!

**1º. Llamar tú atención por medio de burlas**

"Nadie se burla de ti, yo quiero ser la diferencia, por eso, haré que notes mi presencia…"

— ¡No molestes idiota! Uff, que pesado…

Y nuevamente ocurrió, no recuerdo desde cuando, solo se que te buscaba, te molestaba, te fastidiaba, me burlaba de todo lo que hacia, sin importar si era bueno o malo, solo fue un acto involuntario.

—Jajaja, ¡Yo soy mejor que tú, boba!

— ¿¡Mejor!? Puff, se te olvida que soy la primera en todo el colegio ¿O no? — cruzas los brazos haciendo un puchero, como siempre, frunces el ceño mientras defiendes tu gran puesto de notas.

—Mentirosa, nadie me gana a mí. — y continue haciendo gala de mi gran ego, tienes razón, tengo el ego hasta las nubes, y solo tu has conseguido bajármelo.

— ¿Aish, sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo, "presumido" — recalcas la última palabra, y me dejas solo, nuevamente, para sentarte sola en tu puesto, como siempre haces.

No se que fue lo que paso, quizás porque eres diferente a todas, eres lista, inteligente, pequeña, algo rara, te gusta estar sola, eres una pequeña llorona, marcas la diferencia donde quieras que vayas, aún cuando no todos lo notan.

—Hola muñequita. — no lo digo en el sentido morboso, lo hago con todo el cariño posible, tu solo me miras con cara rara y me preguntas: "¿Por qué muñequita?"

Yo solo te respondo mi típico: Porque sí. — y es que no se que pensarías si yo te dijera que para mi eres como una pequeña muñequita, por la ternura y mirada infantil que pones, aunque cuando te enfadas nadie quiere siquiera verte, solo yo, para intentar recuperar esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Seguro te preguntas: ¿Acaso estoy loco? — Y es que me siento como un loco, no puedo evitarlo, te trato mal, te trato bien, te molesto, te defiendo, no se ni lo que quiero de ti, solo se que me gusta esa sensación cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Quiero tu atención, solo para mí, sonaré egoísta, pero eso es lo que deseo, no me gusta verte así, hablando con quien tú llamas "tú mejor amigo" sonríes abiertamente, como cuando estas de buen humor.

Como ya lo mencione, quiero que me veas a mi y solo a mi, por eso haré lo que sea por tener tu atención, aún a base de insultos, ¿Patético cierto?

—Buh, ¿Qué hay gorda?

¿Gorda? No entiendo porque me sale esas palabras, no debería, no eres nada gorda, al contrario, tu complexión es mucho más delgada que la de cualquier otra chica del salón, pero bueno, quiero reparar mi error.

—Ya, no me llames gorda, bobo. ¡Además, no estoy gorda, tú lo que quieres es acomplejarme!

Muy lejos de la realidad, solo quiero que me hables, solo a mí.

—Si, claro, gordita. — y vuelvo a meter la pata como un completo idiota, uff, ¿Qué digo? Yo no soy un idiota, aún cuando siempre me lo dices.

— ¡Cónchale! Deja de molestarme ¡No te so-por-to! — y eso es lo que me dices cuando tu paciencia llega al límite.

Nunca has sido muy paciente, algo bipolar, ¿Qué digo? Totalmente bipolar, sonríes, te enfadas, te pones triste, vuelves a estar feliz, te enojas nuevamente y continúa el ciclo de siempre.

Yo solo me alejo de ti, te observo a la distancia, comprendí que este paso no funciono.

**2º. Mirarte intensamente hasta que me mires**

"Cuando nuestras miradas choquen, te la sostendré hasta que tu la apartes, así siento que te atrape…"

La aburrida clase realmente no me importaba, solo venía por ti, o al menos eso me daba fuerzas para levantarme, buscar un puesto detrás de ti, para mirarte sin que lo notes, aunque siempre espero que me veas.

Quizás no tengas los ojos más lindos, pero me gusta esa mirada pura y libre de mentiras y maldad.

Cada vez que la observo, me pierdo, no se como ni porque, solo se que no puedo apartarla, aunque el nerviosismo sea mayor, me pregunto: Si tu notas que te miro y me miras ¿Sentirás lo mismo al ver mis ojos?

— ¿Qué? — preguntas siempre cuando me cachas mirándote.

— ¿Qué de qué? — te respondo haciéndome el indiferente.

—Que de queso… — respondes irónicamente, te encanta emplear el sarcasmo, no se porque, pero me provoca gracia, por lo que me rio a lengua suelta. Y me miras con mala cara, alzando graciosamente la ceja izquierda, no entiendo como lo haces, solo se que eres única en ese sentido.

Nuevamente me voy, espero un momento más para observarte, como siempre hago, quizás ni te des cuenta y cuando lo haces piensas que solo fue casualidad.

Pero no es así, me gusta verte, puedo apreciarte, es lo único que puedo hacer, aparte de abrazarte o hacerte cosquillitas, o tomarte de las manos de forma desprevenida, pero lamentablemente el contacto no dura mucho, te apartas y me lanzas insultos, sin llegar a las groserías, me gusta la forma en como hablas, cuidando tu vocabulario al hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme tonto? — me pides, tu tono de voz es impaciente, solo me haces reír y te molestas más.

A veces me pegas, yo no lo hago más, antes si, porque siempre me ignorabas, no te inmutabas con nada, es más, parecía que nada te importaba.

— ¿Por qué? —te pregunto fingiendo estar extrañado.

—Porque es molesto, no me gusta.

—Pues no me importa. — y te dejo con las palabras en la boca, no quiero irme, solo quiero estar a tu lado, aún cuando lo único que haga es mirarte, con eso es suficiente, pero temo que descubras que me gusta estar contigo, verte, porque temo tu reacción, después de todo, a ti no te gustan las relaciones.

Y todos los días hago lo mismo, te miro hasta que me mires y sostenemos la mirada. Te gano siempre, quizás porque te fastidias sin hacer nada, ojalá no fuese así, me gustaría creer que lo haces porque no aguantas la intensidad de mi mirada, ¿Te parecerá profunda?

— ¿Qué quieres? — me has descubierto otra vez, ya se te hace costumbre, es más, cuando esto sucede, empezamos una guerra de miradas, esta vez vas a perder.

—Nada. — realmente lo quiero todo.

Nos miramos sin parpadear, esbozas una pequeña sonrisa, yo te la correspondo sin darme cuenta, nos miramos durante segundos, minutos, no estoy seguro, y luego tu sonrisa se hace más grande.

Este método ya no sirve, voltee la cara porque no lo soporte.

Esta vez has ganado.

**3º. Acosarte hasta que entiendas que eres mía**

"Quiero estar lo más cerca de ti, porque solo te quiero para mi, quiero seguirte, buscarte, mirarte, hasta que entiendas que quiero tenerte…"

Otra vez te veo, enfrascada en una pelea con uno de los tontos que te hizo enojar al haberte pegado sin querer, no te dolió, estoy seguro, pero te enfadaste porque no te pidió perdón.

Yo voy, porque quiero ser tu príncipe, y te defiendo.

— ¿Qué te pasa vale? Mira que si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo. — le dejo en claro al chico.

—Ya me dio las disculpas, déjalo. — ¿Ves? Eres noble. Me gusta tu forma de ser, lo que no me gusta es que defiendas a otros, menos a mí.

—Tierna. — se me escapa de mis labios. Me miras con curiosidad y confesión, seguro ni sabes de mis sentimientos.

—Y eso ¿Por qué? — me preguntas.

—Mmm, no se. Eres cuchi. — ¡Ojala se abriese la tierra y me tragase! Me miras como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Te lo repito hasta el cansancio, y solo piensas que lo digo porque estoy loco.

— ¡Disculpas, disculpas! — era la ¿segunda? o ¿Tercera? Vez que te pego con la pelota, no es por intención, no quiero hacerte daño.

— ¡No vale! ¿¡Pueden dejar de lanzar la pelota para acá!? — gritas hacia mi, no me gusta que me grites.

—Anda, no te molestes. — te miro con cara de perro degollado. Voy hacia ti y te abrazo, con todo el sudor, tu solo pones cara de asco mientras me gritas que me aparte. — ¿Estas molesta? Solo dime que no lo estas.

—Si, si lo estoy, ya déjame en paz. — intentas salir de mis brazos, pero soy más fuerte, y aún cuando no quiero, te suelto lentamente, disfrutando los últimos segundos.

Te vas al baño, seguro a limpiarte el sudor que te deje por el largo partido de fútbol.

Cuando no esta nadie, voy hacia ti, no es que me interese que me vean contigo, solo no quiero que te digan más tonterías de que me gustas, bueno, no es que sea una tontería, solo quiero antes estar seguro, porque no quiero ser rechazado.

—Tú eres mi mami, mi novia, mi esposa, mi hermanita, mi amiga. — te digo eso, aunque para mi solo eres los dos últimos, porque aún estoy indeciso.

—Yo no soy de nadie. — dices, por una parte siento alivio, saber que no le perteneces a nadie, pero por otra me gustaría ser parte de tu vida.

—Tú eres mía. — solo te digo eso, no te lo tomas a mal, pero tampoco te lo tomas para bien, es más, realizas tus acostumbradas muecas, me miras raro.

—Idiota, soy libre, no tengo ni quiero ser de nadie. — le pones fin a la conversación, y te vas a sentar sola, otra vez.

No me gusta saber que no quieres ser mía, aunque estoy seguro que no lo pensaste para mal, tu no eres malpensada, al contrario, seguro piensas que lo digo por jugar contigo, jugas como amigos, porque se que a ti no te interesan estas cosas, todos lo saben, tú no serás ni quieres ser de nadie.

Este plan no ha funcionado, si no eres mía, no eres de nadie.

**4º. Darte celos hasta que te molestes.**

"Es sabido que en las chicas los celos son palpables, lo único que no pensé al intentarlo, es que tú no eres cualquier chica…"

Bien, soy un chico, tengo más métodos, una de ellas es darte celos, quiero que me mires cuando coquetee con otras, cuando tome las manos de otras, cuando le hable a otras.

Hoy decidí hacer el juego, las chicas saben que solo juego, no tengo porque preocuparme por dañar sus sentimientos, ellas saben que nada es verdad, porque mi actitud lo delata, o al menos cuando no estas cerca, todo se ve tan falso.

Escogí a la que siempre me ha fastidiado, por gritona, no me gusta cuando te grita, por eso yo le devuelvo los gritos, aún cuando ella continúa gritando.

Me acerco a ella, tú estás presente, eso es lo importante. Me siento en el asiento al lado suyo, volteo para ver si me miras, no lo haces. No importa, empiezo, en algún momento lo harás.

—Dime, ¿Tienes novio? — empiezo el juego, por ti.

La chica a la que estoy cortejando se ríe, ella me sigue el juego, es así con todos, eso lo notaría cualquiera. Sus risas, y mucho más las mías, suben de volumen, volteas para acá, miras de forma rara, no pareces molesta, solo se te ve queriendo burlarte, pero no lo haces, y regresas a tus asuntos.

Este intento fue fallido, pero aún no esta terminado. Esta vez toca a una de las más fresitas, una chica baja de cuerpo algo voluminoso, sin exagerar.

—Ejem… ¿Por casualidad, tienes novio? — realizo la misma pregunta. Ella pega un grito de loquera, creo que es porque me cree loco, tú miras para acá.

Al parecer tampoco hubo efecto, solo volteabas cuando ella pegaba gritos o yo reía más de lo acostumbrado. No te vez ni molesta, ni harta, ni nada, ¿Será que ni te intereso? No lo quiero ni pensar

Continuo con una chica muy alta, para mi no es bonita, tampoco creo que es muy fea, pero nunca me metería con ella, pero como este caso es especial, entonces probare, debes tener una reacción.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Eh? Bien. — ella responde con una sonrisa, parece no contenerse, siempre he pensado que esta loca.

—Dime, ¿Tienes novio?

Si, esta vez tuve una reacción, volteaste y miraste con cara rara, si, es raro, pero esa no es la mirada que quiero ver. Quiero ver celos, molestia, fastidio, pero no. Solo veo una sonrisa burlesca para ella, tu también sabes que estoy jugando, pero bien sabido era que las chicas. Aún cuando se trata de juegos, son muy celosas, ¿Por qué no puedes ser así de celosita?

—Ven aquí… — llamó a otra chica, la chica anterior va hacia ella, le dice que no venga, le susurra algo que no se. Tú solo las ves y te ríes, como si no te importará.

Bien, si ella no viene yo iré, porque esta vez es una de tus mejores amigas, ¿Cómo reaccionaras con ella?

— ¿Tienes novio? — voy directo al grano.

— ¿¡Qué dices!?... ¡Ayúdame! ¡Míralo, sácame de aquí! — protesta hacía ti cuando le tomo las manos, esta vez el salón esta más vació, solo estas tu y un grupito de chicas más, te acercas.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntas con una sonrisita.

—Ayúdame, quítamelo de encima. — ¿Encima? No estoy encima, solo no la dejo ir, la agarro de las manos, te ríes, me preguntas ¿Por qué no la dejas? Y te digo que voy a conquistarla, entonces alzas los hombros y te vas, con la misma sonrisa, ¿Podrías mostrarte celosa?

Y así, voy con las tres restante, menos contigo, es más, te ríes de mis métodos de conquista, sabes que es mentira, porque mis métodos hablan de dinero y cosas materiales, para contigo no es así, yo no te conquisto así, por eso, se que no se puede.

No mostraste tener celos, este método juraba ser efectivo con cualquiera, pero tú no eres cualquiera.

**5º. Y si el 4to paso no funciona, te ignoraré hasta que me busques.**

"Lo peor que puede pasar, es ser ignorado por la persona que te gusta, quiero saber ¿Me vas a buscar…?"

Esta vez, la quinta es la vencida, porque voy a ignorarte sin importar que, hasta que tú misma me busques, si no lo haces, entonces seguiré ignorándote, hasta que lo hagas, aún cuando este método nunca acabe.

Yo siempre te saludo, te hablo, te busco, juego, deseando que sea para ti real, como lo es para mí, contigo, ahora es hora de que me busques, porque siempre me ignoras, tengo que hablarte varias veces para que me prestes atención, solo porque estas hablando con otros.

Los días pasan, parecen eternos, no me hablas, solo lo necesario, para decirme palabras cortantes o como las que siempre usas conmigo: "Que torpe… si claro, el mejor…"

Pero no muestras un signo de buscarme… Hoy toca educación física, la materia que más te diviertes, o eso creo, porque siempre juegas con las chicas y gritas de alegría sin para, yo juego con los chicos, porque cuando no lo hago, no lo soporto y voy a intentar jugar contigo, o contra ti.

—Vale, no molestes… — esta vez no eres tu quien me dijo eso, fui yo quien lo dije, no quería, pero debo tratarte mal, o más bien, tratarte lo menos posible, quiero saber ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo sí.

—Hay si, cuidado. — y aún con lo que te dije, ni te inmutas, solo te vas molesta y no me vuelves a hablar, quiero buscarte y pedir disculpas, pero quiero probarte.

Pasan los días, parece que ni te importa, yo actúo como si no me importase. Quiero molestarte, intentar ponerte celosa, mirarte y ser la causa de tus sonrisas, pero soy orgulloso también, y como lo dije antes: Quiero ver si te importo.

Quizás este método dure días, semanas, meses e incluso años, pero quiero aguantar, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no sea mañana, sino después, pero quiero probar, solo estaré esperando ansioso por ti. Porque des el siguiente paso, porque yo ya di el primero…

**FIN**

Este último está más corto de lo normal, deje un final totalmente abierto, porque no se el final, esta historia esta basada en la realidad, aunque no se si el chico sentirá lo mismo que la chica, por eso, para expresar lo que ella quisiera que el chico sintiese, y es eso, pero quise hacerlo así, quizás haga el de la chica, se podría llamar: **"5 formas de ignorarte"** Y, cuando este último método funcione, lo escribiré, pero no se si va a funcionar ^^ tendré que ver que hago -_-, pero quizás se vaya a la basura y los separe ^^ o crea un final que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

Muchas gracias por llegas acá, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
